sgtngfandomcom-20200214-history
Judith Jenssen
Major Judith "Judy" Jensen of the Swedish Air Force was nominated the Chief Medical Officer of the Ida Expedition. Physical Description *'Height:' 1.84 m *'Weight:' 70 kg *'Eye Color:' Blue *'Hair Color:' Blond *'Hair Style:' Shoulder Length *'ATA Gene Status:' Untested *'WTA Gene Status:' Untested *'GTA Gene Status:' Negative Education *'Primary & Secondary:' **Public Schooling in Malmo *'Post Secondary Education:' **Masters of Sciences in Medicine - Karolinska Institute *'Military Education:' **Officer Training - Military Academy Karlberg Family *Father: Doctor James Anderssen, MD **Professor of Internal Medicine, Uppsala University *Mother: Jana Anderssen **Mayor of Malmo *Husband: Överste-löjtnant Henry Jensen, Swedish Air Force **Deceased Career History *Malmö University Hospital, Immunology Specialist **09/16/2008 - 12/12/2010 *Doctors With Out Borders, Sierra Leone **12/12/2010 - 03/09/2013 *Officer Training, Military Academy Karlberg **03/09/2013 - 08/22/2013 *Swedish Air Force - Reserves **08/22/2013 - 11/16/2014 *Medical Officer, Skaraborg Air Force Base **11/16/2014 - 05/05/2016 *Medical Officer, NOV Longship **05/05/2016 - 09/30/2017 *Assistant Chief Medical Officer, NOV Longship **09/30/2017 - 02/22/2019 *Chief Medical Officer, UNV Mercury **02/22/2019 - 09/15/2021 *Assistant Chief Medical Officer, Stargate Command **09/15/2021 - 05/22/2023 *Chief Medical Officer, Stargate Command **05/22/2023 - 02/12/2025 *Unknown **02/12/2025 - 08/30/2025 *Chief Medical Officer, Ida Expedition **08/30/2025 - Present Date of Promotion * - Fänrik: 08/22/2013 * - Löjtnant: 03/18/2015 * - Kapten: 09/30/2017 * - Major: 09/15/2021 Background Born in Malmö, Sweden Judy was the only child of a city councilor and medical doctor. She was popular in school, and excelled at sports, making it to the nationals for cross country in her senior year. Even today she still loves running. After graduating she was accepted to Karolinska Institute to complete medical school. After her five and half years of undergrad she obtained her masters and begun her clinical internship. It was here she found a knack for immunology and virology, and quickly became specialized in infectious disease. After completing Med School in 2008 she earned a position at Malmö University Hospital as an Immunology Specialist. While she liked her time here she felt that she was missing something in her life. So in 2010 she joined Doctors Without Boarders and headed to Sierra Leone. During her first tour she meet Kapten Henry Jensen, a Swedish Air Force officer who was in charge of her teams security detail. The two quickly began a relationship, with Judy teaching Hank about science and medicine, while he taught her about flying and being in the military. The military life style interested her much more then she thought, and in 2012 she applied to join the Swedish Air Force. She was accepted and in 2013 headed to Karlberg Academy to complete officer training, emerging several months later as Fänrik. She served with the reserves for several months, but found the position awkward. She didn't have the time to dedicate to her medical work, but at the same time wasn't spending enough time on military assignments to make up for it. Judy requested a transfer to active service in 2014, the same year she married Henry. Her first posting was to Skaraborg Air Force Base as a Medical Officer. During her two years here her marriage began stressed, Henry seemed to frequently disappeared for long periods of time, he wouldn't talk about his work and in mid-2016, thoughts of divorce started to rise in Judy. Then she found out, late one night she disappeared from her quarters and found her self in space, on a vessel identified as the NOV Longship. She found out about the Stargate Program, that Henry had been part of for several years. He had been badly hurt off world and with the possibility of death, they agree he needed to tell his wife. Although he survived they couldn't really tell her to forget what she saw, so Jensen was assigned as a Medical officer aboard the Longship. Within a year she had been promoted to Assistant Chief Medical Officer along with a promotion to Kapten. Two years later Henry died, while serving off world his unit had come under attack by a group of Jaffa who were against the Free Jaffa Nation that Earth was aligned with. The memories where too much and needed to get off the Longship Judy was transferred to the UNV Mercury as their Chief Medical Officer. Two years later she was promoted to Major and returned to Earth, being assigned as Assistant Chief Medical Officer at Stargate Command, she served here two years before she was promoted to Chief Medical Officer. She held that position till she was replaced by Doctor Samantha Ford but she did not stay away from the position long as she was soon back to being Chief Medical Officer but this time for the Ida Expedition. Category:Non Player Character Category:Swedish Military Personnel Category:Medical Personnel Category:United Nations Personnel Category:SGC Personnel Category:IE Personnel